This SBIR will develop a video kit for older adults who prepare at least one meal a day for themselves. The video will demonstrate simple, practical ways to plan and prepare healthier and more flavorful meals without adding time or expense. It can be viewed at home, in group settings such as senior centers and elder housing, or on cable television. The kit will also include printed materials, such as a conversion wheel that graphically portrays ingredient substitutions, and cards with recipes for classic dishes that have been converted by famous chefs. The tasks during Phase I will be to: 1. Establish the content of the video kit, 2. Determine the method of presentation, 3. Prepare a prototype video kit, 4. Evaluate and refine the prototype video kit, and 5. Develop the plan for Phase II. The products of Phase I will be a prototype video kit and a detailed plan for Phase II. The prototype video kit will include a sample video segment, a detailed video treatment describing the content and visual elements of the video, and sample printed materials. The Phase II plan will address production, evaluation, and distribution of the video kit. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Commercial potential of the video kit is high because: (1) it will be useful for health care providers, aging advocacy organizations, diet/nutrition specialists, and social workers who serve older adults in settings such as congregate housing; and (2) initial market research shows no comparable existing product; and (3) established national distributors of health and patient education videos are anxious to distribute our products due to their high caliber.